Prankster Love
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: Vanessa Ravensdale, the best friend of Fred and George Weasley, moves into Grimmauld Place when her life and the life of her family is threatened by the Death Eaters , sparks and pranks will fly as well as the most unlikely of outcomes - love. Sirius/O
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alas, still don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe - belongs in its entirety to the genius JKR._

_A/N: A story I wrote a few years back in the middle of my Sirius obsession phase and just found it digging through my own archives thought it deserved to see the light of day (or ). Also as a note the Death Eater briefly mentioned in this story 'Rosalie Malfoy' is a tip of the hat to another of my stories where she is the main character 'Waiting for the Rose' Take a look there as well if it should so please you! _

_Enjoy! Let me know what you think through reviews, for they are indeed love :)_

**Chapter One**

I smiled as I stacked packets of Skiving Snackboxes on the shelf. I thoroughly enjoyed working here at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George have been two of my closest friends ever since our days at Hogwarts. It was three years ago when we graduated and then they set up this shop and asked me to work for them. My parents didn't like the idea of me working in a joke shop but then again they were uptight Aurors, always looking for the danger in every situation, so I never expected anything better from them.

"There! That's the last customer gone!" I called to the back as I locked the front door and waved my wand over the sign upon it to read 'CLOSED'.

"Good job today, Vanessa." Fred offered as he came out from the back room, "You really bring in the customers."

"Must be your dazzling good looks." added George as he followed his brother out into the shop. I grinned at the both of them.

"Anything is better than a clerk in the Auror's office which is where my parents' intended me to work after I had finished school."

"Glad we could be of service." Fred and George replied in unison, both bowing to me. I laughed at Fred as he hit his head on shelf on the way back up. As I went to help Fred up, a tapping sounded on the window from an owl.

"I'll get it." George said as he went over to the window and took the note from the owl and read the front of it.

"Vanessa, it's for you." George said looking up from the note to me, "It's from your parents." I rushed forward and snatched the note out of his hands. My parents had always told me they only would ever owl me at work if there was an emergency.

"Is everything alright?" Fred asked concernedly. My eyes filled with tears as I read the note out loud.

_Our Dear Vanessa,_

_Please do not worry yourself too much but we have some news to tell you. The Dark Lord is now attacking individual Aurors and their families. Dawlish, his wife and daughter have been the first to be targeted. We fear not for our own safety but for yours. We want you to stay with a friend for awhile until we can return safely to our home. Perhaps Fred and George Weasley can help you considering you three are such close friends. Please do not worry we will owl you whenever we can to update you otherwise we will ask Arthur Weasley to talk to you when we have news._

_We love you so very much Vanessa and stay safe_

_Love_

_Mum and Dad _

I bit my lip as I folded up the note and tucked it into my robes. I knew it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord would want to stop my parents but I never knew the day would come so soon.

"Of course we can help you!" Fred said loudly, "We will do anything for you!"

"We're staying at …um…. aren't we now?" George interjected, "Maybe she can come with us, and I don't think Sirius will mind."

"Where are you staying?" I asked curiously, not sure I caught it the first time.

"We can't mention the name as it is protected by the Fidelius Charm." Fred answered. He then exchanged looks with George.

"But we can take you to someone who can." George finished. Without warning, Fred and George linked their arms with mine and we apparated. When we disapparated at our destination, I looked at my surroundings in confusion.

"Why are we in Hogsmeade?" I asked as I followed the two of them who were walking very quickly ahead of me.

"We're going to see Dumbledore." They answered in unison. Before I knew it, we were standing at the gargoyle which marked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"How are we going to get in?" I whispered after a few moments of watching them staring at the gargoyle.

"We Order members have a way of getting in that no-one knows."

"What?" I scoffed, "standing out here staring and hoping if you wait long enough some one will come and open the door for you?" Fred and George laughed.

"Our poor ignorant employee..." Fred said condescendingly, shaking his head as George patted mine.

"You will understand soon enough." George then retrieved a key from the folds of his robes and inserted it into hidden slot behind the gargoyle's head. As soon as he placed the key in, two intertwined beams of golden light flew up George's arm and back down again. There was silence for a long moment, making me think nothing had happened when suddenly the gargoyle leapt aside leaving the stairway open for us to climb.

"What was that?" I asked in awe of what was obviously a mark of Dumbledore's skill and talent.

"The light determines if the person holding the key is a member of the Order, a person who has sworn the oath." Fred replied as we made our way up the revolving staircase.

"Ah! Fred, George! To what do I owe this pleasure?" a kindly voice spoke up from the chair at the desk once we had stepped into his office.

"Professor Dumbledore," Fred greeted with an inclination of his head. "We are here for our friend Vanessa Ravensdale." At that Fred and George stepped apart, allowing me to walk forward.

"Miss Ravensdale? It had been a very long time since I saw you last! How have you been?"

"Very well, sir, that is until today." Dumbledore's forehead creased in confusion.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Wordlessly, I handed him the note I received from my parents earlier. We waited in silence as he read it.

"Ah it was only a matter of time before this started to happen." He remarked gravely, "What can I do to help you?"

"Professor, we were wondering if Vanessa could stay with us at…ummm…" George asked imploringly. "Her parents want her to stay with us and since that is where we will be. I wonder if it is possible." Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked around his desk until he stood directly in front of me.

"I do not foresee any problems arising from this. It would be this ideal place to keep you safe." he said clasping my shoulders with his hands. "Ah, now to inform you of its whereabouts…" He quickly walked back around his desk and pulled out a sheaf of parchment and wrote a line on it, he tapped it with his wand before handing it to me.

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters may be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London._

Dumbledore then took the slip of parchment from me and set fire to it with his wand-tip. He caught my confused expression and explained.

"We have to destroy it as so it won't get into the wrong hands. Not just anybody can discover the location and nor can you pass the details onto another person." I nodded solemnly.

"Thank you so much for your help Professor!" I exclaimed shaking his hand profusely.

"It was no trouble at all, my dear." Dumbledore replied kindly, "Stay safe." He then turned to Fred and George, "I want you two to go with Miss Ravensdale to retrieve her belongings from her house. Be on the look out for any Death Eater activity. I'll be sending somebody else to meet you there, just in case."

"Yes, sir!" replied Fred and George in unison as they saluted him. Dumbledore chuckled,

"Be off with you now. Remember to keep a sharp eye out." And with that we bid our goodbyes and left his office. I felt so overwhelmed by it all, one moment I was happily working in the shop and then the next having to keep on the look out for Death Eater attacks before I went into hiding. George must have sensed my distress because he put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me,

"It will be alright, Vanessa. You will be safe at Grimmauld Place. Everyone is real nice so there is no problem of you fitting in." I looked gratefully up at him as I took his hand, which sat on my shoulder, in my own.

"Thanks George, you too, Fred. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have friends like you." They both smiled at me as we stepped outside of the school grounds to apparate.

"My house is down this way." I said, leading the way down my street in the suburbs of London. It was awfully dark for the middle of the day; those storm clouds had an ominous feel to them. When we got there, I quickly unlocked the house and left Fred and George to guard while I quickly packed my trunk.

"Are you almost ready, Vanessa? It looks like its going to rain soon, its best we were moving." Fred called up to me after fifteen minutes.

"I'm coming down now, Fred!" I replied, "Can one of you help me with my trunk?" George quickly came into the house and met me on the stairs and took the trunk from me.

"Thanks." He nodded to me.

"That's alright, let's go." Once we were back outside and I had locked up, replacing all the complicated wards my parents use on the house, we turned around to head down the path. The sight before us however stopped us cold in our tracks; Two Death Eaters.

"Going somewhere are we?" the black haired woman cried, "How rude of her not to invite us in, isn't it Rosalie?" she turned to the blonde haired woman beside her with a mock pout on her face.

"Yes, quite right, Bella. I think we should stay, at least for awhile." The one called Rosalie continued, "After all, we don't want to have come all this way for nothing."

"Get out, Death Eater filth!" Fred cried, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Oh look who is calling who filth!" Bella cried laughing cruelly, "Blood traitors the lot of you!"

"On that note, I don't think we should stay here any longer, lest we get contaminated by them." Rosalie commented to Bella.

"Good point. Let's just take her then!" Bella pointed her wand at Fred. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, before Fred could move out of the way, he was hit with the spell, causing him to fly off to the side and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. I had no time to see if he was alright as George shouted at me to draw my wand as he stood in front of me in place of his brother. Fear coursed through me like nothing I had ever experienced before as I stood behind George clutching my wand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man come out from behind a bush and kneel down beside Fred; soon he was sitting up looking alert. I shot my eyes back to the two Death Eaters lest they suspect something was amiss. George suddenly ran forward.

"Impedimenta!" he shot his spell at Rosalie who dodged it neatly and responded with spell which hit its target.

"Stupefy!" George fell to the ground.

"No! George!" I cried, on the verge of tears, this day was definitely not going well.

"No need to fret my dear," Bella said scathingly, "he's out of the way for now. You are who we want." The two women stepped menacingly closer both pointing their wands at me.

"W-Why do you want me?" I asked, desperately trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice and the shake out of my hand as I pointed my wand at them in return.

"Just because we don't like your parents." Rosalie replied, "They cause us too much trouble and now they must be punished. We will bring you alive to the Dark Lord so that he may teach you a lesson for your parents' impertinence!" They raised their wands to cast a spell.

"Stupefy!" they both shouted and before I could react I felt someone run into me from the side and push me to the ground. I was shocked to find such an attractive man lying on top of me as the spells whizzed past our heads. He grinned at me winningly, his straight white teeth adding to his considerable charm.

"Just lay low! I'll be back in a moment!" and with that he got up and ran towards the two women shooting spells left right and centre. There was no doubting it, as I watched him nimbly dodge the Death Eater's spells, he was an expert duellist. I bit back a grin as I watched him. _ He really was an attractive man,_ I thought vaguely, _I wonder who he is._ Suddenly Bella's voice could be heard over the commotion.

"We will get you next time! Mark my words!" she shrieked before she and Rosalie apparated. The man, who just saved my life, ran to George and revived him before coming over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering his hand to me so I could stand up.

"Y-Yes, I think so." I managed to reply as I ran a hand through my hair, removing all the little sticks and leaves that had managed to lodge in there when I hit the floor.

"Oh, I do apologize about pushing you to the floor, however it was a matter of life and death and I'm sure you don't mind, if it meant saving your life." He grinned at me with that same disarming smile. All I could remember of the moment was the heavy weight of this tantalizing stranger on top of me for those brief few seconds.

"Ah I am glad you are alright Vanessa." interjected Fred as he joined us alongside George.

"Fred! George! Thank you so much for protecting me!" I cried as I threw my arms around them in a tight hug.

"It was nothing, I assure you." Fred boasted, "Give me a Death Eater any day of the week!" the man next to me snorted.

"Yeah, if getting knocked out after one spell counts as a proper duel well then you're a master!" he remarked dryly. Before Fred could respond I interrupted.

"Speaking of being a master!" I gushed, "Never have I seen such moves when duelling and both my parents are Aurors! You really are talented." I smiled at him, a smile which he returned graciously. He stuck out his hand to me in greeting,

"Pardon me; I do not think I have introduced myself. My name is Sirius Black." I clasped his hand warmly, "I do believe you will be residing at my home for a period of time am I right? Vanessa Ravensdale?" I nodded in response.

"You know my name?" I asked curiously, "How?"

"Dumbledore took the liberty of informing me of your imminent arrival and instructed me to meet you here. I didn't actually think Death Eaters would attack so soon. However, lucky thing I was here then."

"Who were those women? I wasn't aware You-Know-Who had female Death Eaters." He nodded gravely.

"Yes, he does, only two however and they happen to be his most powerful. Ranked number one and two from what we have gathered from our intelligence. Bellatrix Lestrange and Rosalie Malfoy."

"Do you know any of them? I mean did you go to school with them, they look to be about your age?" I pressed, even more curiously, not even realizing I was still holding his hand.

"Yes, I know them. Bellatrix before she married was Bellatrix Black." He let that sink in a moment as I gasped with shock.

"Is she-"

"Yes, Vanessa, she is my ever-so-crazy cousin." I laughed at his nonchalant tone; he made it sound like it was an everyday occurrence to have a crazy cousin who was a Death Eater. "Anyway enough about Death Eaters, let's get you to the safety of my home." Still holding my hand, he wrapped his other arm around me ready for apparition.

"Sirius, you can let go of her you know." Fred commented with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure she won't fall apart without you." George added. Sirius seemed to take whatever hint they were dropping and made to move his arm off me.

"I do apologise, Vanessa." He said humbly, "Your _boyfriends_ don't seem to approve of me helping you. They are getting very jealous." I stopped my self from laughing as he removed his arm from my shoulders. He was taking the boys too seriously.

"They aren't my boyfriends, Sirius." I replied hurriedly, "Besides I think I need a little support, don't you? I did have a very nasty shock today."

"Of course." He said easily, placing his arm back around me. He turned his head back to Fred and George and smirked. A smirk which obviously said, 'She wants me and not you'. They just rolled their eyes and exchanged a glance; both wondering what was my motive in wanting Sirius to continue holding me. They thought nothing more on it as we all apparated outside Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was an old building that seemed to be hidden in a manner that if you weren't looking for it you would probably miss it.

"An Unplottable Charm." Sirius whispered in my ear, "My family was very paranoid in their day." The warm sensation of his breath on my neck still lingering with me as he smiled then led me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Welcome to my home Vanessa!" announced Sirius. His voice causing a painting at the end of the hall to start screaming insults which seemed to be directed at him.

"Who is that painting?" I asked in shock, "And why is it insulting you?"

"That, my dear, is my mother." He replied as he walked up to the painting, yelled at it himself then shut the curtains over it again, causing it to fall quiet. The noise attracted seemingly a whole horde of people from all over the house.

"Sirius! You're back!" cried a kindly looking woman I knew well as Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley!" I greeted excitedly as I rushed forward, "It is great to see you again."

"Oh, my dear Vanessa! I was just going to ask about you." She replied pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, "Albus told us all about your predicament and that you will be residing here with us. Am I right?"

"Of course." I replied. "Sirius here just saved Fred, George and I from a Death Eater attack at my home just now." I added, with a smile towards the man who then looked downwards almost bashfully. He seemed to very modest in regards to saving people's lives.

"Sirius, dear! How can I ever repay you!" she cried throwing her arms around the now shell-shocked man.

"By letting go, Molly! I can't breathe!" he gasped. She hurriedly stepped backward as Sirius held a hand on his chest, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sirius!" cried Mrs. Weasley, she looked ready to throw her arms around him again when I stepped between them clasping Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Do introduce me to everyone here." I looked around eagerly at the group of people who had gathered in the now crowded entrance hall.

"Oh yes dear! These are Ron's friends: Harry and Hermione." The two of them smiled and waved at me. She then turned to a woman with vivid pink hair holding hands with a man who had two curious looking scars running across his face that I immediately recognized as Remus Lupin, our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in our fifth year.

"Professor Lupin!" I cried happily, he was my favourite teacher that year and I was sad to see him go. "How wonderful to see you again."

"Miss Ravensdale." He smiled warmly at me, holding out his hand to shake. "A pleasure to see you looking so well. It's a shame you have to be separated from your parents at a time like this."

"Oh I suppose, but it's not that bad, I'll get by." With that I shot a sidelong glance at Sirius and smiled. He looked shocked for a second but returned my smile, with an almost mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, we are all here to help you, Vanessa." The woman next to Lupin spoke up, grinning at me.

"This, Vanessa, is Nymphadora Tonks." Introduced Mrs. Weasley, "However she prefers to be called by her last name only. Isn't that right, Tonks?"

"Yes, Molly, you are correct." She replied with a nod. "It's nice to meet you Vanessa." She added turning back to me.

"Same here…Tonks." We both grinned at each other. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

After almost a month of living at 12 Grimmauld Place, I felt I was settling in nicely. _Everyone is being so friendly to me, _ I thought with a grin as I sat on my window seat in my room, _Especially Sirius…_It was almost undeniable that he was attracted to me, I knew it, I could tell. There have been a number of times already where he has gone out of his way to accommodate my needs and wants. Every morning now, he gives me a hug and hands me a cup of coffee. The first time he did this, I was speechless and utterly embarrassed considering he hugged me in front of about twenty people. I don't know how he could have found out that that was my morning ritual with my parents; I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I pondered this,

"It must have been Tonks!" I cried, jumping up from my seat and pacing my room, "She's the only one I mentioned that to and how I missed it." I continued, mumbling to myself. My first thought was to plot revenge and when I was about half way to my door I stopped short and shrugged my shoulders, _ Its not like I'm complaining, I suppose I owe her my thanks._ I grinned as I opened my door and walked out to find her.

"Tonks!" two voices hissed in unison from behind the drapery in the sitting room. The woman with now violet hair spun around, wand drawn, eyes darting all over the room, searching for the source of the voice. She noticed a tuft of red hair from behind the drapery and relaxed instantly, pocketing her wand.

"Fred, George, my friends, what can I do for you?" she stated, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Fred and George both stepped out from behind the drapes as if it were the most normal thing to be doing.

"Ah, Tonks, we have a little mission for you…" began Fred.

"This requires a little information gathering on your part." George finished. Tonks looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?'

"You have become pretty close with Vanessa lately we would assume." George stated.

"Yes, yes I have, we have become very good friends." She replied with a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"And would we also be correct in assuming that you were responsible for the hug and coffee she gets every morning?" Fred added with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"You would be correct in assuming that." She replied with an equally large grin.

"So you have noticed that she has a thing for Sirius?"

"Well, not quite," she said thoughtfully, "She hasn't admitted it to me as such, but with Sirius, I think it is obvious that he…_favours_ her." The three of them laughed uproariously.

"Herein lies your mission, Tonks." George proposed leaning closer towards her to whisper, "We need a confession of sorts from Vanessa as to how she feels about Sirius."

"And why would that be?" she asked sceptically.

"Why? So we can prank them until they admit it to each other of course!" they both responded in unison. The scepticism disappeared entirely from her face as she saw the merit in such an endeavour.

"I'm in!" she said firmly, shaking both Fred and George's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As I slowly descended the stairs, I contemplated the man currently occupying much of my thoughts. I never thought anyone would consume me as much as Sirius has been and he doesn't even know it. I sighed happily as I stepped off the stairs into the hall only to see Tonks walk out of the sitting room with a grin on her face.

"Tonks!" I cried, "Just the person I need to talk to!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Vanessa!" she replied enthusiastically, "Come in here, we'll talk in the library." She took my hand and led me into the library and sat me down in a chair as she sat down in one across from me.

"I know it was you." I stated suddenly, smiling at Tonks. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What did I do?" she replied confusedly.

"You told Sirius about my morning ritual didn't you?" Her cheeks flushed red, betraying her immediately.

"No!" she cried, "I did not!" I raised an eyebrow, looking at her pointedly.

"Really?" She stared defiantly at me for a few moments before capitulating.

"Oh alright, I did! I told Sirius!" she practically shouted. I smiled smugly.

"Thought so." I said before laughing, "Though I suppose I do owe you my thanks, Tonks."

"What for?" she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I can't say I _dislike_, getting a hug from Sirius every morning." I answered with a serene smile. Her face was blank for a few moments as my statement sunk in.

"Does that mean you-?" she begun, leaning forward expectantly in her seat.

"Maybe…" I replied, hiding my face in my hands. Tonks reached up and pulled my hands away.

"Ooh I knew it, Vanessa! I knew it!" she whispered to me with a grin, "You are attracted to my cousin aren't you? Admit it, you will feel better afterwards." I knew she was only saying that to help satiate her curiosity but I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her, so long as Sirius didn't find out.

"Alright, yes, I do. I really like him. Ever since he saved me from those Death Eaters." I said all this really quickly with my eyes closed. It felt odd saying it out loud; it made it all the more real. Tonks got up and did a little jig around me.

"Vanessa likes Sirius! Vanessa likes Sirius!" she chanted waving her hands around in the air.

"Shut up!" I cried, "He might hear you!" I pulled her back down into her chair.

"What does that matter?" she asked simply.

"Do you want me going around telling every one that you like Remus?" I retorted. She just waved her hand at me dismissively.

"Everyone already knows that Vanessa! Get with the times!" she grinned, "Though it may help Remus to grasp the reality of it a bit more. Terribly shy man he is. On that thought, go ahead tell everyone!" She sat back in her chair with a smug expression on her face as if she won that argument; I opened my mouth to retort when I realized that she had.

"Damn." I muttered, "Now I can't blackmail you…"

"But I can..." she added with a sing song voice as she stood up and made to walk out of the room.

"You wouldn't!" I begged as I ran after her, "Please don't!"

"Already you know me too well," she flashed a smile as she held up her right hand, "I will not use that information for blackmail, I swear on my honour as an Auror." As I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, I missed the gleam in her eyes, which would have told me she had no intention of keeping that information to her self.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Tonks." I said as I walked out of the room after her, "Remember your promise…" I warned.

"Of course I will keep it to the letter, no blackmail!" she called after me as I walked back up the stairs.

She watched me go up the stairs and waited until she heard my door close behind me, then she ran into the sitting room,

"Fred! George!" she hissed as she searched around the room. Suddenly the twins popped up behind her.

"You have the information already?" Fred asked incredulously.

"That was fast!" George added.

"Well I'm not an Auror for nothing." She replied with an air of superiority. "Anyway, she really likes him. Time to implement your plans whatever they are."

"Excellent!" they announced in unison, both with identical gleams in their eyes as they thought about their plans.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing?" Tonks pressed.

"No!" Fred laughed, "We don't trust you not to tell anyone."

"You aren't serious are you? After I got you that information!"

"Well if you betrayed Vanessa's confidence, what's to stop you from betraying ours?" George pointed out. Tonks glared at them both but she knew they had a point.

"Fine, this better work or I'm exposing you to Vanessa!" she threatened.

"And reveal your part in the plot?" Fred commented, with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn!" she cried as she stormed out of the room with the sound of Fred and George's laughter at her back.

"We will do it at the Order dinner next week." George said, turning back to Fred.

"Yes, Phase one commences in a week." Fred concurred, they exchanged evil grins before walking out of the room to go and plan for their first prank.

I was running late for dinner and I knew it as I looked at my watch. Molly had told me dinner was at 6pm and now it was 5:58pm and I couldn't find my wand. I had a serious of mishaps which made me later than I planned. First of all the shower door was stuck fast with me inside for almost half an hour before it let me get out then I couldn't find my shoes which somehow ended up under my pillow which I refuse to believe I put there myself and now my wand.

"Ahha!" I cried as I found my wand sticking out of a flower pot, "This just reeks of Fred and George and their pranks." I mumbled as I wiped my now dirty wand on a towel in the bathroom. I thought no more on it as I quickly ran out of my room and downstairs before Molly locked me out as she threatened to do if anyone was late.

It had been a week since I admitted to Tonks that I like Sirius and nothing had come of it yet, something that I was immensely grateful for indeed. I paused outside the kitchen door and took a deep breath as I pushed it open. I pretended not to notice the fact that everyone was already seated at the table as I walked up to Molly who was still in the kitchen gathering the serving trays.

"Molly!" I whispered as I walked up to her, "I'm sorry I'm late, someone glued my shower door and I was stuck for over half an hour." I thought I heard a sniggering from the table as I spoke but I ignored it as Molly put down the trays and took hold of my arm.

"That's alright dear, come sit down." She led me to the table, to the only available spot. "Sit here next to Sirius." I froze as soon as she mentioned his name and I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"He won't bite dear, just sit down." And with that she practically pushed me into my seat. I was suddenly very conscious of the man sitting next to my left who I could tell was watching me. I took in a deep shuddering breath as he leaned in close towards me.

"Well, I don't bite much anyway." I gulped at his implication and closed my eyes in order to gain control over myself again.

"That's nice to know, Sirius." I replied finally as I turned and smiled at him. The grin he flashed in return made me weak at the knees and I know if I wasn't already sitting down I'm sure I would have fallen. I managed to tear my eyes away from Sirius as Molly began serving everyone, it was then that I noticed the tall dark man seated in front of me.

"Professor Snape! What a pleasure to see you!" I said, very happy to see one of my favourite teachers, I was one of the few Gryffindors he tolerated due to my excellent talent with potions.

"Good evening Miss Ravensdale, it is agreeable to see you as well." He greeted politely, "How has life been working in a joke shop?" he asked with a slight sneer. I laughed as I responded,

"It's brilliant Professor, I actually get to work with Fred and George on a number of marvellous new potions they have developed for their new lines coming out next year." Professor's Snape's attention spiked at that as he turned towards Fred and George.

"Really? That sounds fascinating, what kind of potions are you developing? Perhaps I could be of assistance." He offered, steadfastly refusing to meet the gaze of Harry and his friends who sat on the other side of the table staring gobsmacked at the Professor.

"Excellent Professor Snape! Come by the shop next week and we will show you what we have been up to. We could always use an expert like you." George answered as they both offered him identical grins.

"It is settled then." He replied, and then he turned back to me, "Perhaps this is something more in your field than I first anticipated. You skills will not go to waste there."

"Thanks Professor." I beamed at him. It was always nice to receive that rare praise from the harsh Potions Professor. After that everyone was silent as we tucked into Molly's wonderful dinner. When I finished I placed my knife and fork down and rested my left hand on the table.

"Miss Ravensdale, could you please pass me the water jug?" Professor Snape asked looking at me. I went to reach forward and pick it up with my left hand only to find my hand was stuck. I blushed slightly as I then reached over with my right hand and awkwardly handed it over to the Professor. He glanced at me oddly but didn't say anything as I averted my eyes and surreptitiously tried to move my hand only to find it would not budge. I looked up around the table and Fred and George caught my eye, I could tell by the way they were sniggering that this was all their doing. I glared at them as I leant in towards Sirius.

"Sirius?" I whispered.

"Yes, Vanessa?" he replied also in a whisper. "Why are we whispering?"

"My hand is stuck to the table and I don't want anyone else to notice it." I replied in a hush. "Help me Sirius!" He looked at me disbelievingly for a moment.

"Don't lie to me! Your hand is not stuck to the table!" he responded, whispering in my ear. "That's just a lame excuse for attention." I gulped as I felt his breath tickle my ear. He was much too close for comfort.

"Well, you try and move my hand then." I whispered back. With that he placed his right hand on top of my mine and tried to pry my fingers up. He looked at me with a shocked expression when he found he couldn't move my fingers.

"You weren't kidding!" he remarked with a raised eyebrow, "And all along I thought it was a ploy to get me to touch you." He grinned and winked at me. I fought the urge to giggle, knowing how embarrassing that would be especially with Professor Snape sitting in front of me.

"You wish, Sirius." I replied leaning into his ear to speak.

"And what if I do in fact wish that." He replied with a sly grin.

"Your wish just may come true-"

"Will you two stop whispering sweet nothings into each others ears and finish eating! Your food will go cold otherwise!" Molly interrupted us from the other end of the table, where it was obvious that she had been watching us for some time. Everyone around the table with the exception of Professor Snape burst out laughing. My face turned a deep crimson as I tried to pretend I was extremely interested in the leftover food on my plate.

"Miss Ravensdale?" Professor Snape spoke suddenly his voice laced with disgust.

"Yes, sir?" I replied looking up at him.

"Please do explain why you are holding hands with that mutt." My eyes widened as I tried to quickly think of an explanation. A tugging from my hand on the table brought my attention to Sirius.

"Vanessa!" he whispered urgently into my ear, "My hand is stuck on yours now!"

"What!" I hissed back, the crimson in my face burning strong, this was not going right. We both tugged at our hands and found they would not come free.

"Miss Ravensdale? Are you going to answer me or do I have to ask again?" Professor Snape prompted looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Shut up, Snape! Don't talk to her like that! Our hands are stuck that's why!" Sirius snapped at the professor. I shot a grateful glance at him, thankful he answered for me. "Not that I can say I don't like the situation we are in, but we don't need you sticking your greasy nose into our business!" I averted my eyes from the piercing glare of the professor as I came to the realization the blush on my face wasn't going to die down anytime soon. Nothing was said after that as everyone went back to finishing their dinner amidst much sniggering and cajoling on Fred and George's part.

When dinner was finished and everyone began to rise from the table Fred and George stood up and pointed their wands at our hands, shouting a spell.

"There we go!" they announced in unison, "Just the way it should be!" and then they bounced off out of the room and up the stairs.

"Our hands are free!" Sirius cried as he lifted his hand off table only to find it was still stuck to mine.

"In a manner of speaking…" I added dryly, very amused. Through the last part of dinner, I had pondered the many positives to being stuck to Sirius for an extended period of time. _This could always work out to my advantage._ I grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Sirius asked, returning the grin.

"The thought of being stuck to you." The second the words left my mouth I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand. I could have died from embarrassment. _I can not believe I just said that to Sirius! Oh god! This can not get any worse! _ I thought to my self, closing my eyes.

"You know, closing your eyes is not going to change the fact you said what you did." Sirius whispered into my ear, I could almost see the smirk on his face as he spoke, and when I opened my eyes I actually saw it.

"Damn!" I whispered in reply, "Is their any chance I can get out of that?" He shook his head slowly now grinning,

"No, can't say there is." He replied. I rolled my eyes at him, hoping my appearance showed none of the embarrassment I felt inside. I yawned as I was beginning to feel very sleepy, I made to get up from the table to head up to my room when I stopped and sat immediately back down.

"Sirius?" I called, turning to look at him.

"Yes, Vanessa?"

"How are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Are you daft woman?" he answered giving me a funny look, "You can go in your room and I can go in mine… Unless you _want_ to share." He winked at me.

"Looks like we will have to." I replied trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice as I held up our hands which were still stuck fast.

"Oh…right…" he replied, looking at our hands. "Well, come on then, we can figure this out upstairs." Sirius stood up and started to walk towards the door, pulling me along with him.

Once upstairs, we made our way to Sirius' bedroom. He reached out and turned the handle but found it was locked.

"Who would lock my room?" Sirius wondered, "I sure don't." I shrugged my shoulders at him as he dug around in his robes for his wand. "And where is my wand!" he cried after a few minutes of searching, "Merlin! This is annoying!"

"Well, we will have to try my room," I offered timidly, still feeling incredibly nervous about spending the night in the same room as Sirius. We walked down to the end of the hall and I stepped forward to open my door but found it was locked just as Sirius' was. I quickly patted my robes and found my wand was also gone.

"Who did this?" I wondered out loud, muttering curses under my breath, feeling very annoyed at the situation.

"Looking for these?" twin voices spoke up from the end of the hall. Fred and George Weasley stood there twirling what were obviously our wands in their hands.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Sirius demanded, struggling to retain his cool. I evidently wasn't the only one who found the twins annoying at times. "Give them back to us and release our hands!" Fred and George looked at each other then shook their heads,

"No, don't think we will." They replied in unison. I glared at them before turning to Sirius.

"Let's go and stay on the lounge, I've had enough of these two for one night." I began to walk off pulling Sirius along by his hand. When we passed the twins, Fred leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"We know you like him." My eyes widened in shock causing me to stop in my tracks and stare at them. I glanced quickly at Sirius before leaning in towards them.

"How did you find out?" I hissed, grabbing Fred by his collar with my free hand.

"Let's just keep that a secret for now eh?" he replied with a grin.

"Come on Vanessa," called Sirius, "We can deal with them in the morning." He tugged my arm slightly and pulled me closer towards him as he led the way down the stairs. I shot them both a murderous glare just before we went out of sight and down the rest of the stairs. Fred and George turned to each other and laughed.

"She'll thank us for it when it's all over." Fred commented.

"I think she is more embarrassed than angry right now, we know her well enough." George added. They both laughed again as they headed off to their room to sleep.

We sat in silence after the first minutes of sitting down on the lounge in the sitting room. I felt incredibly nervous and excited all at the same time. I had sat as far away as our hands would allow us to stretch out of fear of sitting so close to him. I had no idea what would happen if he was too close for too long.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked as he edged closer towards me.

"Nothing much." I replied, keeping my tone of voice even.

"Is that right?" he whispered, his eyes connecting with mine as he sat so close to me he could have been in my lap.

"Maybe not…" I changed my answer, grinning slyly at him as I tucked a stray piece of hair away from my eyes.

"Do you think I could venture a guess as to who you are thinking about?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

"You could… and I'm sure you would get it right as well." I whispered. He grinned at me, his smile making me feel weak. _And to think, he has no idea how much I like him, it's a shame really. _ I thought miserably, _He probably would never like me back the same way, despite his abundant flirting, which I have been told he used to do all the time._

"And why is it that you are thinking about me, Vanessa?"

"Who said anything about thinking of you?" I replied with a small smile as I moved on the lounge so I could lie down and I closed my eyes, "I'm tired Sirius, let's sleep so we have enough energy to kill Fred and George in the morning."

"Good idea." He replied after a few moments of staring at me. He too moved so he lay down on the lounge next to me, falling asleep almost straight away. I sighed deeply as I tried to drift off to sleep,_ oh Merlin I like him so much! I could never tell him!_ I fell asleep with that thought on my mind and with the conscious knowledge that Sirius lay asleep next to me so close we were touching, it was a nice feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The rays of the sun shone through the heavy curtains the next morning, slowly stirring me awake. When I opened my eyes I found myself half buried and it took me a few moments before I realized the heavy weight was Sirius. He had his arm draped across my chest as he lay still fast asleep his face inches from my ear. Never would I have imagined my self in this position, granted it was due to a stupid prank of the part of Fred and George but still, it more than ever cemented my feelings for the man, feelings I hoped were reciprocated.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sirius whispered in my ear, his voice husky from sleep. "This seems to be a nice arrangement doesn't it?" he remarked, his voice tickling my ear causing me to laugh.

"Sirius! That tickles don't do that!" I cried as I tried to move away.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he moved completely on top of me effectively trapping me as he placed both of his hands on either side of my head, propping himself up. I bit my lip to stop the cry of shock at his sudden movement; this was more than I could take in the morning. For the second time in two months Sirius had been on top of me, none of the times however were for the reason I wished it was. Something struck me about the way Sirius was sitting above me. His hands!

"Sirius!" I breathed excitedly, "Our hands are free!" Sirius looked down at his hands and frowned.

"Damn." He muttered as he sat up off me. My brow creased in confusion as I sat up as well.

"Was that not a good thing, Sirius?" I asked curiously.

"I thought I'd get to be stuck with you for a few days at least!" he answered with a mock pout.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, hitting him on the arm. We were interrupted by a shout from the kitchen.

"Everyone! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Molly cried her voice echoing thought the house with the help of the Sonorous charm. As Sirius and I walked into the kitchen, Molly looked up from the frying pan she was cooking some tomatoes on and ran over to us.

"What were you two doing last night?" she cried, grabbing onto both our arms.

"What do you mean, Molly?" Sirius asked, confusedly.

"Well, I went around to everyone's rooms to check they were sleeping alright and when I got to Vanessa's room, I opened the door and the room was empty!" he answered, looking earnestly between us, "Then I went to Sirius' room and the same thing, empty! I was so worried because I didn't know where you two were!"

"We had to stay on the lounge last night because of that stupid prank Fred and George pulled on us." I answered quickly, hating it when Mrs. Weasley worried over nothing, "They had locked both of us out of our rooms so we came down here."

"Oh, alright! That's makes much more sense." She replied, much relieved.

"Why do you ask what we were doing last night?" Sirius asked curiously, not missing the way she had worded her question. She blushed slightly as she answered.

"Well you see, I was coming out of your room Sirius after looking for you and Fred and George were there and I asked them if they had seen either of you and they said they saw you two sneaking out of your rooms down to the lounge and that that could only mean one thing!" She finished looking thoroughly embarrassed, "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, I am terribly sorry!" My eyes widened after I realized what she had been implying at what she thought we did last night. I looked down at my bare feet as my face reddened.

"Fred and George are going to pay for this!" Sirius vowed, "It is alright, Molly, it was not your fault and I apologize in advance for any injury your sons may or may not sustain after we find them." Molly smothered a grin.

"Those two really need to be taken down a notch or two sometimes." She answered as she went back to frying tomatoes. "Though if I can say, you two looked so cute together asleep on the lounge like that and Remus agrees with me." She grinned at us before turning away walking into the pantry.

"They saw us!" we both whispered in shock.

"Oh no! I'll never hear the end of this from Remus now!" Sirius moaned as he buried his face in his hands. There was something about the way he worded that which made me ask.

"Why do you say that, Sirius?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, Vanessa, don't you worry!" he answered quickly as he took his place at the table and began to eat the food Molly had already placed out. I looked at him strangely for a few moments before shrugging my shoulders and joining him at the table. I had no idea what he meant by what he said so I just put it out of mind for the time being as I tucked into our breakfast. When finally Remus entered the kitchen, followed by a sleepy looking Tonks, they both grinned at Sirius when I wasn't looking and then sat down without saying a word.

"I need to talk to you later Sirius." Remus whispered to the man from his other side.

"Oh great." He muttered in reply as he continued eating his scrambled eggs, ignoring the smirk that Remus sent his way.

"Sirius!" Remus called as soon as he tried to slip out of the kitchen after breakfast. I had already left, whispering to Sirius that I would try to find Fred and George and deal with them. Remus wasn't going to let his friend get away so easily without some explanation. Sirius rolled his eyes and groaned as he turned around to face him.

"What, Remus? What! I want to go back to sleep, I'm tired." He muttered as he ran a hand over his face, brushing across the light stubble that made up his neglected beard.

"We need to talk, now." Remus replied pulling his friend back down into the chair. "I want an explanation about what happened last night." He shot Sirius a pointed look as he waited for a response. Sirius raised an eyebrow and almost choked on the sip of coffee he was drinking.

"W-What makes you think anything happened?" Sirius coughed in reply.

"You tell me."

"We fell asleep together on the lounge. Do you have a problem with that?" Sirius snapped trying to hide the colouring that took to his face upon remembering sleeping next to me.

"I'm just asking, Sirius." Remus held up his hands in defence, "Not need to get all upset."

"Shut up!" Sirius responded, his voice muffled by his hands on his face. Remus watched his friend for a moment, taking in his appearance.

"Did you tell her?" he asked suddenly.

"Tell who what, Remus?" Sirius replied looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Vanessa that you love her." Remus bit back a grin at the shell-shocked expression on his face.

"I could never tell her that!"

"Ahha! So you _do_ like her!" Remus interjected triumphantly.

"Merlin, I hate you." Sirius mumbled in Remus' direction, half annoyed half exasperated at the fact that his best friend could so easily trap him into admitting his feelings.

"No you don't." Remus replied bracingly patting his friend on the shoulder. "You should tell her, just to help everyone else at least. The tension between you two is killing us."

"There's no tension, well not from her in any case." He replied scornfully, "She only responds to my excessive flirting and that doesn't mean anything!" he added quickly as Remus opened his mouth to respond.

"I think there is a high chance that she likes you very much indeed. I'm sure Fred and George will help along with their pranks." Remus paused and chuckled lightly, "They remind me of two people I used to know." He looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Hey! James and I were so much better than those two, thank you very much!" he replied indignantly.

"Whatever," he replied indifferently, hiding a grin, "Just find away to tell her alright." He added in a whisper as he stood up and left Sirius to his musings, alone in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I pulled out my wand as I stalked up the stairs after breakfast that morning. I was very curious as to what Remus called Sirius back for, but I had other matters to attend to at the moment. _Like finding Fred and George and killing them!_ I thought feeling very annoyed. They had promised never to use their pranks against me as it was a privilege I had earned by being their friend. Obviously somewhere along the line that privilege was revoked. I can at least take comfort in the fact that this affects Sirius too. A hot blush crept up my cheeks as I remembered Sirius leaning over me this morning on the lounge. _By Merlin he is gorgeous! _I thought with a sigh as my stalk trailed to a slow stroll up the stairs. I knew that he was flirting with me, that much was for certain, but my original belief that he was attracted to me has dulled slightly in the face of news that he used to do this all the time to women, it was his way of being nice.

"Flirtatious bastard!" I muttered angrily under my breath. Those thoughts however were pushed from my mind upon seeing two men with orange hair around the corner conversing quietly.

"Aha! I've got them!" I whispered viciously as I pressed myself against the wall, slowly edging to the corner. I jumped out towards them pointing my wand as I screamed.

"Thought you could hide from me, eh!" I narrowed my eyes at the two of them as I pointed my wand menacingly in their direction.

"V-Vanessa? Is that you?"

"Are you alright?" the concerned voices cut through my triumph like a knife melting butter as I realized my mistake.

"Bill? Charlie? I didn't realise it was you!" I was embarrassed having scared the only two Weasley brothers who were tolerable. They both flashed a grin at me.

"Nah, it's alright, Vanessa," replied Bill as he brought an arm around my shoulders, "Fred and George are lucky I suppose that they weren't here for that!" Bill and Charlie laughed. The thought of the twins brought a scowl back to my face as I remembered why I was looking for them.

"You two wouldn't happen to know where they are would you." I asked innocently as I batted my eyelashes at the two men, "I need to have a…word with them."

"They left very early this morning, mumbling something about running for their lives…I guess now we understand why." Bill replied.

"And before you ask, no we do not know where they are, if we did we would of course tell you. Seeing our brothers suffer for their misdeeds is a pastime Bill and I enjoy immensely." Charlie added with a grin. I was torn between annoyance that I was deprived of my chance of revenge and amusement that they feared me so much.

"Fine then, I give up. It won't be worth it by the time they get home now. Besides I'll get them back for the next prank they pull." at Bill and Charlie's quizzical look I continued, "You know they're going to do it again. I'll wait until then to punish them." And with that I stalked off back down the stairs leaving Bill and Charlie to discuss with amusement their brothers' next possible prank.

As I reached out to push open the kitchen door, it swung open, a barrelling form charging through. We collided roughly, my hands clamouring out to grab on to the nearest thing as I fell backwards. I felt a pair of strong arms grip my waist, effectively halting my fall. After a few deep breaths I looked up into the face of the person whose shirt I was now clutching. I paled at the realisation I was in the arms of Sirius Black.

"You have to watch where you're going, you know Vanessa." He offered with a smirk, "I'm not always going to be here to catch you."

"Watch where _I'm_ going? You're the one who was charging through the door!" I bit back indignantly.

"Maybe I did…" he replied softly, his eyes darting across my face taking in my flushed appearance. My heart seemed to catch in my chest as our eyes connected. Our heads unconsciously edged closer together as if an unknown force willed it, my breath quickened as our faces were inches apart. A reserved look suddenly took to his face as he pulled back slightly, I tried to hide the hurt at his reaction but I expected it nonetheless. There was no way Sirius Black would ever take me seriously.

"Vanessa, I need to tell you -" he began when a voice cut through from the front door.

"Oh hi, Sirius, Vanessa! We're home!" Hermione's voice rang through the hall. Sirius let go of me fast upon realising we had an audience, I found my self slipping back down to the ground when Remus who has just walked into the hall, stopped me from falling to the ground the moment Sirius let go.

"Sirius!" he scolded, "Do watch what you're doing, don't go throwing people around."

"I'm sorry, Vanessa!" he whispered quickly before turning back to Hermione who was looking impatiently at us, "Hi, Hermione, welcome back." Sirius smiled at Hermione who beamed. I felt very confused by the way he was acting, but I chalked it up to embarrassment at being caught in each others arms.

"I want you three to meet my best friend, she goes to Beauxbatons Academy and she'll be staying here for a few days. This is Julia Wheeler." From behind Hermione a young woman stepped out, smiling brightly. Yet there was something about her which seemed to fill me with intense dislike at the sight of her.

"Hi, Julia, it's nice to meet you." Sirius greeted acting like his ever polite self as he stepped forward and shook her hand. Julia giggled lightly and batted her eyes at him.

"_Nice_ to meet you too, Sirius." She responded almost seductively. I unknowingly gripped onto Remus' arm tightly as I struggled to contain my incredulity and irritation at the way she was acting towards Sirius.

"Who does she think she is?" I hissed under my breath. Remus brought his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry, Vanessa. No need to get worked up over it. Jealously is very unbecoming in a young lady." He winked at me as he turned his gaze back to Sirius and Julia.

"Hello, Julia, pleased to meet you. I'm Remus and this is Vanessa." Remus introduced as he gestured to me.

"Oh, hello." She barely spared either of us a glace as she turned back to Sirius clutching onto his arm. "Hermione tells me this is _your_ house! Please give me a tour! I would like that very much." She smiled broadly at him, batting her eyelashes at him again.

"Sure thing!" Sirius replied returning her smile as Hermione excused herself to go read in the library.

_There she goes again! Not even here for five minutes and she's all over him!_ I rolled my eyes at her before turning and walked out of the hall into the kitchen.

_You don't own Sirius, you have no reason to be jealous,_ and another voice spoke up in my mind.

_Yeah…well…shut up!_ The other voice responded. I blushed deeply at the thought of being jealous. It was unbecoming and yet I couldn't help it.

"I wonder what Remus meant by what he said…" I wondered aloud as I sat at the table deep in thought. I sighed as I buried my face in my arms; I couldn't help but wonder what that idiotic excuse for a woman was doing with Sirius upstairs, knowing how prone he is to flirting. I sat up straight as that thought flew across my mind, my eyes narrowed with jealously. "I have to stop her!" I got up and ran from the room and up the stairs. I paused on the landing as I heard voices in the upstairs hall.

_It was Julia and Sirius!_ I took another step forward so they came into view. I had to clamp my mouth shut with my hand as so I would not scream at the sight before me; Julia standing so close to Sirius you could not tell where she finished and he began. She had her arms around his neck and was giggling at something he was saying to her. The sight almost broke my heart, it shattered the image I held that I was the only one he flirted with like that. My hopes of Sirius ever liking me now almost a dim memory and I filled with rage at the insolent young girl who was ruining my chances with him.

"A very informative tour you are conducting there, Sirius." I commented coldly as I walked up the rest of the stairs and up to the embracing couple.

"Do you mind?" Julia said, raising her eyebrow at me as though I were someone barely worth her notice.

"Just get off him will you!" I snapped uncontrollably, "You make me sick!" Before she could respond I latched my hands onto her shoulders and pulled her roughly away from Sirius, causing her to fall to the ground. Sirius was just standing there mouth agape at me. I ignored him for the time being and rounded on the girl on the floor, who was struggling to sit up.

"Don't think just because you are Hermione's friend that I am going to hold back on you! That is no way to act when you are a guest in someone's house!" I shouted, grabbing the front of her robes.

"What's it to you?" she sneered, "It's not like your married to him now are you?" I failed to keep the blush from rising in my face, a dead give away of my feelings.

"Ahha! I thought so, you are in love with- arrgh!" her exclamation was cut short as an invisible force caused her to topple down the stairs landing safely at the bottom.

"What did we miss?" Fred and George announced simultaneously as they re-pocketed their wands. I shot them a grateful look as Fred winked at me; I knew they intervened on purpose.

"Vanessa?" Sirius asked, his voice curious as he leant causally against the wall, completely ignoring the twins' question, "That isn't a little bit a green I detect there in your eyes is it?" he grinned as I blushed at his implication.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sirius." I replied steadily, holding my head high. Sirius pushed off the wall and took a couple of steps towards me.

"Admit, you were jealous of Julia and I just now, weren't you?" he still had an annoyingly large grin on his face, making it all the more difficult for me to lie.

"No, I wasn't at all; I really don't know what you are talking about?"

"Come on, Vanessa, it was pretty obvious-"

"No! It wasn't! I just don't think you should let girls you hardly even know hang all over you like that! Common decency, Sirius! You are sharing this house with other people you know!" I exploded at him, barely able to control myself, all my anger and frustration at the man came pouring out in a barrage of words. Before I could embarrass myself further I ran down the stairs, pushing over Julia who had just managed to stand up, and walked out the front door. Back upstairs, Sirius stood there wide-eyed with shock at what had just transpired; he turned to Fred and George.

"She's jealous." They both responded in unison. Sirius hid the smirk on his face with his hand as he walked down the hall and into his room, already pondering the possible meaning of my outburst of jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was almost five hours later before I came back again. I slipped into the Entrance Hall hoping to remain unnoticed. Unfortunately it was not to be, half the Order were standing in the hall listening to instructions from Sirius. They looked ready to do battle.

"Okay, we will split up into two groups to search the surrounding area for Vanessa. She wouldn't have gotten very far; she knows it's not safe for her out there!" Worry and stress was written all over the man's face as he checked that he had his wand in the pocket. "Alright, let's hope we find her!" He made to walk out when he was held back by Mr. Weasley.

"I know where she is." He offered calmly as he looked directly at me, Sirius all but exploded at him.

"You've known all along and you didn't tell me! Arthur, I've been worried out of my mind for her, after all it's my fault she ran away."

"That's right, it _is_ your fault!" I snapped from the doorway, my anger and annoyance at his flirtatious behaviour resurfacing. His eyes lit up as he ran up to me.

"Vanessa! I thought I'd lost-" he cleared his throat as his blushed slightly, "I mean, we didn't know where you went." At his wording, my anger softened. As he stared at me with those deep grey eyes of his, I gave in.

"Well I'm here now, right?" I replied with a small grin.

"I'm glad." He said simply, beaming at me causing my heart to beat terribly in my chest, so much I thought it would burst. Sirius then broke away his gaze,

"We should head back into the kitchen," he said after realising the Order had trickled away, "We have a meeting now, would you like to come in. Dumbledore has granted you permission to join."

"Thank you! It is such an honour!" I was so surprised; it was such a privilege to be apart of the Order of the Phoenix. I know here I could do my part in this war, to help bring down mine and my parents' enemies. I walked ahead of Sirius towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, you know." He whispered behind me, I paused with my hand on the kitchen door and turned around.

"For what?" I replied, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"About Julia." I scowled at the mention of her name, "She came onto me so fast, I didn't even know what I was doing. Besides you know what I am like." He winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Come on, let's go." He smiled at me, seeing the forgiveness in my words as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I know you were jealous." He whispered in my ear as we sat down. I blushed a deep red, knowing I couldn't say anything to him in a room full of people, some I barely knew. I faced resolutely away from him as Professor Dumbledore started speaking.

"We are very lucky to have such a knowledgeable source about Death Eater activity from the public point of view. This everyone is Michael; he works at the coffee shop in Diagon Alley, Jean Gloria's." There was a wave of recognition amongst the gathered people, myself included. I had seen this man at that shop many times before. My hands flew to my mouth in a gasp. _Oh Merlin no! Not him, anyone but him!_ Whenever I had gone into that coffee shop on my breaks from work, he would buzz over me incessantly, asking me out every other day. It was safe to say this man bordered close on obsessive every time he saw me.

"What's wrong?' Sirius whispered in my ear upon noticing my shocked expression. I shot a sidewards glance at him._ There was no way I could tell Sirius about Michael._

"Nothing, don't worry." I whispered in reply, smiling at him. I looked back to Professor Dumbledore as he continued speaking.

"He will be staying here for a few days while on leave from work, this is to ensure his safety as he interacts with Death Eaters all the time. It would be unfortunate if they should find him at his home." I almost died inside at his statement. _Michael? Staying here? Oh, great!_ Things could not be getting any worse, first Julia now him.

"Alright, now that's settled." Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Onto other business. Miss Granger is staying away for the next few days; she has gone to stay with her dear friend Miss Wheeler due to complications arising during her friend's brief stay here." At this he shot Sirius and me meaningful looks. I schooled my features, desperate not to react to that. At last Dumbledore looked away and continued talking, I was glad she was gone now; all I had to worry about was Michael. "And finally, we welcome another into our happy folds today, Miss Vanessa Ravensdale. She knows very well the stakes in this war, having both of her parents working as Aurors and she is close family friend of the Weasley's; I welcome you." I stood up as everyone clapped.

"Thank you, it is an honour to be asked to join. It the least I could do to help out, considering I am staying here for an extended period of time." Professor Dumbledore handed me a slip of parchment.

"Please, Miss Ravensdale, read the Oath to seal your agreement. Remember this is a magically binding contract." I nodded determinedly as I looked down to the parchment and read it clearly.

"I, Vanessa Ravensdale, hereby accept a position within the Order of the Phoenix and I will do everything within my power to uphold the principles that this organization lives by and dedicate everything I am to the downfall of Lord Voldemort. I understand the risk that is involved, but it is a small price to pay for the peace and freedom of a united Wizarding World." The moment I finished reading the paper, glowed a bright blue and disappeared.

"Excellent! Now that is all said and done, meeting adjourned." Dumbledore smiled benignly at everyone before walking out of the room. I stood up after a few minutes and made my out, saying my goodnights to everyone in the room, my eyes lingering on Sirius for a moment longer before I walked out into the hall. I knew I was grinning like an infatuated schoolgirl but I couldn't help it.

"Hey Vanessa! Wait a minute!" I paused in the hallway. _I'm only metres from my bedroom,_ I thought exasperatedly. I sighed inwardly before turning around.

"What do you want?" I said shortly, I was tired and not in the mood to deal with _him_ of all people.

"I just wanted to see how you are going…I miss you." Michael said stepping closer to me. I took a step back.

"You didn't have me in the first place, so how can you miss me?" I snapped coldly, my patience disappearing by the second.

"Oh come on, Vanessa!" he said stepping forward once again, "I know you have feelings for me, its okay."

"What in the name of Merlin would ever give you that idea?" I shouted at him, highly affronted at his assumption.

"Why else would you come into my shop everyday?" He answered as if that won the argument.

"To buy coffee perhaps, did you think of that?" I glared at him as I continued, "And secondly, you don't own the shop, you just work there, so don't give yourself a promotion yet." Fed up with his behaviour I turned around, ready to walk away when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

"Get your hands off me Michael!" I practically shrieked as I spun around, ripping his hand off my shoulder. "Don't _ever_ touch me again!"

"Is there a problem here?" the familiar voice of Sirius floated up the stair case as he joined us. He was eyeing Michael warily. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, you look a bit flushed?" he asked kindly, peering into my face. I smiled up at him, my heart speeding up to its usual pace whenever I was around him.

"Oh! It's alright for _him_ to touch you!"

"You got that damn straight! Because I _like_ him!" I shot back; aware of Sirius' raised eyebrow I quickly amended my sentence, "As a friend, which is more than I can say for you. Good night!" And with that I stormed off down the hall and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Just leave Vanessa alone, will you? Respect her wishes." Sirius practically snarled as he stopped Michael from leaving with a firm grip on his robes. Michel nodded profusely as he struggled in Sirius' firm grip. He let him go before walking off to his own room, glaring at Michael before closing the door.

"Oh she wants me, I don't' care what Black says!" he murmured to himself as he made his way to the guest rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been already three days since Michael's eventful arrival and I was doing everything I could to avoid him. It even meant ducking into Sirius' room quickly when Michael was walking past, much to Sirius' amusement.

"Hide me Sirius!" I hissed as I ran into his room and under the bed.

"What for-" There was a knock on his door and it opened slightly.

"Hey mate, have you seen Vanessa? I want to give her something." Michael asked, seemingly forgetting, or most likely ignoring, Sirius' warning from the other night.

"I'm sure you do." He remarked dryly, "I don't know where she is, now get the hell out of my room!" He pointed his wand at the door and it slammed in his face and locked. After a few moments, I rolled out from under the bed and lay on the floor.

"Thank you very much, I owe you one." I said gratefully, it meant at least another few hours of avoiding the seemingly unavoidable. He lay down on his bed and leant over the edge so his face was above mine.

"Really? Must keep that one in mind!" He winked at me.

"You wish, Sirius." I replied, grinning up at him from the floor. I groaned suddenly.

"What is it?"

"How am I going to be able to get out of your room without anybody noticing?"

"Just walk out with a big grin on your face, I have a reputation to keep up you know." He answered seriously.

"You're an idiot; did I ever tell you that?" I replied with a grin.

"No I don't think you ever did, but thank you for passing on your kind sentiments."

"Anytime, Sirius." I pursed my lips as I tried to think of a way out. "Can we apparate within the house?"

"Yes! I'll apparate you to your room and then it will be safe."

"Why do you have to apparate me?" I asked suspiciously, the corners of my mouth tweaking up in a grin.

"Well, that is simple my dear. Purely because I know where the rooms are relative to mine so I won't land in a wall or splinch my self." I laughed at his logic.

"Well if you must Sirius, I suppose." I sighed as I stood up, finding myself reluctant to leave.

"So soon?" He asked with a mock pout, "We were just starting to have fun!"

"No, Sirius, _you_ were having fun." I reiterated, "I was on the run for my life, now lets go." Sirius just grinned and stood next to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I tried not to let it show how much it affected me being in his arms but I knew it was futile as I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. Sirius smiled at me before apparating us safely into my room. After a few moments we stepped apart.

"Thank you Sirius." I whispered, unsure of how to act around him as I could barely even met his eye.

"Anytime, Thank you for using the Sirius Chauffeur Service, do call again." He replied jauntily bowing deeply. "Pleasure doing business with you." He leaned over and whispered in my ear before disapparating again. After locking my door, I lay down on my bed with my hand on my heart. _That man was so utterly captivating. _

It was the end of yet another Order meeting, I was glad that I had some measure of involvement in this fight against Lord Voldemort. My first mission was checking into the libraries of old homes and places where Lord Voldemort had stayed over the years, in order to gain more information about his comings and goings and his weaknesses. As I walked up the stairs, I sighed deeply upon hearing another pair of feet echoing my steps. _ It could only be Michael… if it were anyone else, they would have said something to me already, let me know it was them…especially Sirius_. I grinned at the thought. I sped up my pace a little, hoping to make it to my room before he caught up with me. However I had no such luck as I rounded a corner I found myself pressed against the hard wall, the lecherous face of Michael alarmingly close.

"Vanessa!" He whispered, his tone filled with lust, "We haven't had a chance to be alone all week."

"That's a good thing!" I spat pressing myself further in the wall as a futile attempt to create space between us. Much to my annoyance, he moved in closer, leaning against me completely. "Get off me Michael!"

"Oh Merlin, there is no denying the attraction we feel for each other!" he whispered in reply, obviously not listening to a word I had said.

"We?" I repeated incredulously, "You must be out of your mind! Absolutely –mmph!" My words were muffled by Michael's lips as he kissed me. There were no words to describe the utter disgust I felt as he embraced me fervently, not paying attention to my protests. The more I moved to harder he pressed into me against the wall. I beat my fists against his back desperately but he just pulled my hands down and held them tightly. I heard a voice coming up from the stairs and I begged them, whoever it was, to see me and realise I was trying to break free.

"Goodnight, Moony!"_ It was Sirius!_ I thought with mingled horror and delight. _What would he say if he found me like this? I hope we wouldn't think I wanted this!_ I tried to scream, the muffled noises coming from my mouth, only egging Michael on as he devoured my lips, barely giving me a moment's break to breathe. Fortunately it seemed he didn't hear Sirius. I wanted him to catch us now; I wanted him to know I didn't want this. I saw Sirius step around the corner and stop cold. As Michael was further swept away by his own desire, he had released my hands. I immediately started waving to Sirius and hitting Michael's back with clenched fists. He snapped out of his shock and ran over to me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HER!" Sirius roared, ripping Michael off me. I slid to the ground in relief, gasping for breath. Michael's eyes widened in surprise as he realized he was in the hands of one very angry wizard.

"Do you mind, Black? I was kissing my girlfriend. She wanted to, believe me!" he said calmly, an almost smug expression on his face. Sirius' eyes shot to me in question, just in case it was true. The jealously and hurt that swam through his expressive eyes shocked me.

"Are you out of your mind? You _forced_ yourself onto me! I've been trying to get away! You obviously don't know what 'get off me' means!" I snapped in my defence. I felt exhausted and utterly disgusted; I couldn't get the creepy feeling out of my skin and mouth as I continuously kept wiping my face on my sleeve.

"Get you facts straight, she didn't' want you! You my friend have just committed assault! You will pay for hurting her!" he hissed coldly into Michael's face. I could see his face turn white as he realised what has happening.

"I'm sorry! She wanted to I swear! She led me on!" He shouted his excuses blindly, in a desperate panic as Sirius dragged him over to the stairs. "You can't hurt me, I'm important to the Order!" Sirius picked him up by the front of his robes and stared coldly into his eyes.

"This is my house, and she is my friend" he whispered harshly as he threw Michael down the stairs. He stood at the top with an expression of indifference as he stood with his arms crossed, watching him scream and shout as he tumbled down the two flights of stairs.

"Arrgh! My arm! You broke my arm!" he moaned once he landed at the foot of the stairs, clutching his arms. Several Order members came rushing out of the kitchen and knelt by him as they heard his shouts.

"That man needs to be charged with sexual assault on a fellow Order member! His injuries are a result of his callous treatment of Vanessa Ravensdale!" Sirius shouted to Kingsley who was one of the Aurors standing near Michael. Kingsley nodded grimly as he winked at Sirius. He knew _he_ caused the damage but it was Sirius' word against a man accused of assault. Michael would surely be punished for this. Sirius satisfied that Michael was being taken care of he rushed back to me.

"By Merlin! Are you alright?" he whispered tenderly as he knelt down next to me, brushing my hair from my face. I nodded slightly, still feeling disoriented and sore from Michael's firm grip. "Come here, I'll get you to bed." Sirius placed an arm around my back allowing me to place my arms around his neck and he picked me up clean from the floor.

"You don't have to, I can walk-" I protested meekly. Sirius silenced me with a look.

"Not when I can carry you, you deserve to be treated properly especially after…_that_" he spat, his eyes clouded dangerously for a moment. My heart sped up as the full realisation of what happened hit me. _Sirius saved me from Michael and has helped to get him properly punished!_

"Sirius..." I began, my voice barely a whisper, "Thankyou, so very much for helping me back there. I don't know what I would have done without you." Sirius smiled at me.

"I would do anything for you Vanessa, you are very dear…" he seemed to think on his words for a moment before changing tack, "a very dear friend to me." I suppressed a grin, hazarding a guess at what he stopped himself from saying. I enjoyed the feeling of his arms around me as he carried me to my room, as he placed me down on my bed, I hid my reluctance for him to let go. I waved my wand over myself, not bothering to change the normal way and slipped under the covers. Sirius smoothed the sheets over me and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Goodnight Vanessa, you know where my room is if you need me in the night." He looked at me solemnly for a few moments before winking roguishly. I laughed nervously at his implication.

"Thankyou Sirius, I'll be sure to remember that." I returned with a wink of my own. He then bent down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before walking out of my room, smiling at me as he gently closed the door._ There is no denying it now! _ I thought, the moment he left the room,_ There is something going on between us, no one would act like that if they weren't jealous!_ I mused as I thought to his reaction to Michael._ I like him so much!_ The thought almost caught me by surprise. I knew I was attracted to him but the realisation that I really liked him came as a slight shock, especially seeing as it was now obvious Sirius felt the same way. There was no way I could doubt it like before._ He treated me like I meant the world to him and I must admit I really enjoyed that feeling…_ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face that thought almost making up for my terrible ordeal with Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Happy Birthday, Vanessa!" I was awakened by a loud shout emanating from either side of my head. I opened one eye, only to find the bright, happy faces of Fred and George staring down at me. I opened my mouth to respond however I was cut short by another deafening noise exploding from my door.

"Happy Birthday, Vanessa!" The loud voice of Sirius erupted from the doorway as he leapt into the room. With a wave from his wand, streamers, balloons and loud explosions echoed around the room. I sat up in bed, my hands pressed tightly over my ears.

"Merlin, Sirius! What is wrong with you!" I shouted, struggling to be heard over the din. Upon noticing my distressed expression, he flicked his wand bringing the noise to a halting silence.

"Vanessa?" he spoke up curiously, "I thought you would like that!" his crestfallen expression somewhat softening my annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but whatever made you think that?" I returned calmly, mindful of his feelings considering it was now obvious he was led astray. Sirius looked at me curiously for a moment before narrowing his eyes suspiciously and turning his gaze sharply upon the twins who quickly looked away, acting innocent.

"You lied to me! Why?" Sirius shot at them angrily, "That's not even funny!" Fred and George looked at each other before responding in unison.

"Well, we thought it was." Their identical grins further infuriating Sirius.

"Get out before I hurt you." I glared at my two best friends, hoping to intervene before Sirius does any irreparable damage. Fred and George burst out laughing as they stood up and walked out of the room.

"Will call you when breakfast is ready-" George began.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Fred finished. Before either of us could respond, they walked out of my room and closed the door.

Silence descended upon the room as I become increasingly aware of the fact that I was in my pyjamas and Sirius was on my bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly, his face downcast. "I really didn't know." I reached out and placed my hand on his knee.

"Its okay, Sirius. No harm done," I grinned, "Just a ruptured ear drum." He openly cringed at that and buried his face in his hands, clearly not seeing the humour in the matter.

_Why does this bug him so much?_ I thought curiously.

_Maybe because he likes you…_ a second voice countered. I automatically went to disregard that thought as one of my stupidly optimistic mind before the memories of the night that Michael attacked me almost two weeks ago resurfaced. A smile came to my face as I remembered the almost loving way Sirius took care of me after saving me. Abandoning all pretence, I launched myself at Sirius, wrapping my arms tightly around him, burying my face in his neck. In his shock he tumbled off the bed, bringing me down with him. As Sirius looked up at me in shock as I lay on top of him on the floor, I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just want you to know I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. Regardless of the twin idiots and their pranks." I moved to sit up off him when I found his hands grasping my waist as he grinned at me impishly.

"Well I think you should express your gratitude like that more often. It's not everyday a girl throws herself at me like that." I blushed under his scrutiny; my heart sped up infinitesimally as his eyes bored into my own.

"Maybe I just might..." I replied coyly. Sirius moved his hands from my waist and grasped my hands which rested on his chest.

"Vanessa?

"Yes?" I whispered in reply almost breathlessly.

"There is something I wanted to tell you-" he began nervously before a loud bang interrupted him and in strode Remus and Tonks.

"Oh! Sirius! Vanessa! We're sorry! Hope we're not interrupting anything." He winked at Sirius causing me to blush with embarrassment.

"Do you _not_ know how to knock?" Sirius shouted at his friend. "We could have been doing anything!"

"My thoughts exactly." He replied simply causing Sirius to double take.

"I-uh-I that's-not what I meant- I-uh…" he trailed off, unable to cover his faux pas.

"Sirius, I was joking, calm down!" Remus held up his hands, backing off the point. He could see how much Vanessa meant to him, regardless of whether either of them knew that completely yet.

"Come on, Vanessa, breakfast is ready." Tonks called out to me and I quickly jumped up off Sirius and ran to her walking out as quickly as possible, completely forgetting that Sirius never finished what he wanted to say.

Remus held out a hand to his best friend to help him stand.

"I was about to tell her, Remus! I finally got the courage to tell her and _you_ came in and ruined it!" Remus looked apologetically at him.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, Sirius. I'm sure you will get another chance to tell her today." There was something about his wording that made Sirius look curiously at him.

"Do you know something I don't know?" he asked, staring intensely at his friend.

"Oh nothing really, just a hunch that seeing its Vanessa's birthday, Fred and George will most likely pull another of their pranks involving the both of you." Sirius nodded in reply, it seemed very plausible indeed. As they descended the stairs Remus spoke up again.

"What were you two doing on the floor like that, if I may ask." He grinned as he watched his friends face flush deeply. Sirius sighed and told Remus the story starting with his unwelcome birthday surprise. After he finished Remus tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm…I amend my previous statement, it is now _very likely_ that Fred and George pull a prank on the two of you." Sirius rolled his eyes as they entered the hall; he would worry about that when the time came, if at all. _The twins wouldn't mess with me, maybe Vanessa because she was an easy target but surely not me!_ _I was a Marauder after all, _he thought indignantly. He then pushed it out of his mind as he opened the kitchen door, concentrating instead on trying to find another way to express to Vanessa just what she meant to him.

I absentmindedly poked my fork into my waffles as my mind churned over what happened only minutes ago. Again I had found myself entangled up with Sirius much to our embarrassment when Remus and Tonks walked in.

_Sirius is so sweet with what he tried to do for me for my birthday…_ I mused, a small grin on my face.

"Are you going to eat that or just push it around your plate forever?" Tonks shouted across the table, interrupting my thoughts. I deliberately picked up the fork and shovelled a big piece into my mouth. Then the kitchen door swung open admitting Sirius who grinned at the sight of me. I choked on my waffles, caught completely off guard by his entrance. Tonks laughed loudly as George leaned over and pounded on my back.

"Ouch! Stop! I'm fine now!" I shouted at George as he continued hitting me even after I stopped choking. Sirius leaned over me and slapped George around the head before sitting down next to me.

"All taken care of now." He whispered in my ear as he patted my hand. I blushed deeply, my heart racing as I returned my focus back to my breakfast, trying to hide the grin that threatened to break out on my face. _This was going to be a birthday to remember_ I thought happily as I turned to Sirius and smiled, shovelling another forkful of waffles into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and leant back, savouring the comfort of the soft cushiony swing chair. The gentle afternoon breeze sifted through my hair as I smiled in contentment._ This was nice…Peace and quiet, away from the stuffy rooms of the house. Finally, a chance to relax. _A soft click alerted me to the fact that someone had come outside.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile." I called out without bothering to open my eyes. The footsteps that were approaching stopped and I allowed a small smirk, _that's right, you better go away!_ I thought triumphantly.

"Well, if that is what you want, I can give you your present later then." The voice replied, unmistakably Sirius. It took a couple a seconds before that sunk in …_Sirius!_ I opened my eyes and sat up, only to see Sirius already walking back to the house.

"Sirius!" I called out just as he had his hand on the door. He paused before turning around, failing to hide the grin on his face.

"Yes, Vanessa?" he replied nonchalantly as he casually leant against the doorframe.

"You don't have to go, you know…" I answered softly, my cheeks flushed as I ducked my head in embarrassment, "I didn't know it was you."

Thankfully, he didn't press me further instead he walked forward and sat down next to me leaving a respectful distance between us.

"Thankyou." He whispered as he turned to face me, as our eyes met, my breath seemed to constrict in my throat making me sound as though I had just run a marathon. In a bold move, I slid closer to him, enjoying the way his eyes lit up as he realised what I was doing.

"You said you had a present for me?" I looked up at him and grinned. He brought his arm around my shoulders, bridging the small gap that remained between us.

"Why, yes I did." He replied, "Should I give it to you now?" I nodded my head vigorously, I never liked things as surprises; I always had to know what was going on.

"Yes! Come on Sirius!" I said excitedly. I unthinkingly placed my hand on his leg and tapped his thigh with my fingers, "Come on!" Sirius reached forward and curled his fingers around my own, holding my hand tightly. I tried to pretend as though putting my hand on his leg was a normal thing but instead all my energy was focused on not covering my face in embarrassment and fleeing. I was relieved to see that Sirius didn't seem to mind too much.

"Alright now," he replied, continuing on as though nothing major had transpired, still clasping my hand. "It's only something small but I know you will enjoy it nonetheless." Removing his hand from mine gently, he reached inside his robes and pulled out a brightly coloured package and handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday, Vanessa." He offered, grinning broadly. "Remus wrapped it for me, because I dare say I am not very good at such things."

"You could use magic, you know. Are you a wizard or what?" I lightly jibbed, smiling back at him as I placed the present in my lap ready to open. He nodded sombrely.

"Yes, Vanessa, I am hopeless at it, even _with_ magic!" I laughed out loud, Sirius smiled at my response.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

"Yes! Of course!" I replied hurriedly. And with that I practically tore the wrapping off the box. My jaw fell when I realised what was inside.

_Honeydukes' Best Caramel Swirls! They melt in your mouth!_

I looked up to Sirius agape; his eyes were twinkling with happiness and relief that I enjoyed his gift.

"Thankyou so much Sirius!" I cried placing the chocolates to my side and abandoning all pretence; throwing my arms around him tightly. I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, completely comfortable in his embrace. We sat like this for an unbidden time; slowly my eyes began to close making me completely forget where I was.

After ten minutes of sitting in his arms, Sirius called gently to me, though reluctant to break the comfortable hug himself.

"Vanessa?" He pulled back his head to take a look at my face and was startled to find me fast asleep on his shoulder. He bit back a laugh.

"She fell asleep on me." He whispered incredulously to no one in particular. He then slipped his arms around my knees and back and lifted me up ready to carry me inside after realising I wasn't waking up anytime soon._ Well we did wake her up very early today…_ he mused, still feeling the residual embarrassment at this mornings events.

As he walked towards the door, chocolates also in hand, he took a moment to study my face._ So peaceful, so beautiful…_ He let out a sigh;_ I have to tell her soon, I don't care what she says now. I just need to know._ And with that he carried me up the stairs, slipping past the notice of everyone else and placing me on my bed. He looked at me longingly before walking out of the room closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Vanessa! Sweet Merlin! Why are you asleep! You are aware that your party starts in like ten minutes!" The shocked voice of Tonks aroused me from my sleep as I sat up groggily taking a moment to recollect where I was. _In my bed? But I was with…_

"Oh! How embarrassing!" I cried suddenly, burying my face in my hands.

"What! What happened?" Tonks replied hurriedly, coming around the bed to sit next to me. I took a deep breath and explained what at least I thought had happened.

"I fell asleep in Sirius' arms and I think he carried me to bed." I bit my lip, still not really sure why I felt so bad about it._ Maybe it's because you fell asleep on him that must show how interesting you find him._ A voice piped up in my mind. I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously. However Tonks reached up and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Vanessa, stop it! He will not think that you find him boring!" I stared at her incredulously.

"How did you know what I was thinking? You're not a Legilimens are you?" I narrowed my eyes curiously at her. She just laughed as she bumped my shoulder with hers.

"No, Vanessa! I heard Sirius talking about it to Remus earlier. You know he tells the man everything." I lunged forward grabbing her sleeve.

"What did they say? Tell me!" I stared at her intensely waiting for her response.

"Okay, okay! He mentioned something about how you must feel safe with him to let down your guard and fall asleep or something like that. He also blames himself for you being so tired since he was part of the reason you were up so early this morning."

I smiled inwardly, a warm feeling infusing me.

"Well that's alright." I replied still grinning as I let go of Tonks' robes.

"You really like him don't you?" She peered at me as if seeing me in a new light.

"Didn't I tell you that ages ago?" I gave her a look, finding it odd that she wouldn't remember that.

"Yes, but also now its more obvious that Sirius is head over heels for you!" I picked up my pillow and threw it at her.

"No he is not! Just because he looks out for me a lot and we happen to exchange flirting from time to time does not mean he loves me." I felt dejected by the end of that statement, as I realised how true that was. Tonks just started laughing.

"Look at your face! You don't want to believe that! You'll see, Vanessa…" she finished cryptically as she stood up and started to rummage through my wardrobe pulling out clothes as she went.

"Here! I want you to wear this!" She held out a gorgeous red drop sleeve gown splashed with diamantes. I loved that dress it was my favourite, the perfect thing to wear to such a party. I inwardly grinned as I imagined the look on Sirius' face when he would see me. However not being a morning person no matter what time of day it was somewhat dampened my enthusiasm when it came to dealing with Tonks.

"Fine," I sighed as I slipped off my bed, "If I must."

"Yes, you must, now go!" and with that she pushed me off into my adjoining bathroom. Under the hot steam of the shower I pondered the coming night and the more I began to feel excited about it. _It is my birthday! I have every right to enjoy myself as much as I please._ I assured myself. And with that I quickly finished and began to get ready. I slipped on the dress with ease, admiring myself in the mirror, the way the light caught on the diamantes scattered across the dress. With a wave of my wand, my hair twisted up into an elegant knot leaving two strands to frame my face. I grinned at my reflection; I knew I looked good. I walked out of the bathroom and twirled into my room. Tonks clapped as I stopped and gave a little curtsey.

"Looking good Vanessa!" she cried, "Sirius is not going to know what hit him, he's only ever seen you in ordinary robes!" I grinned, feeling more confidant than ever.

"My thoughts exactly." I tucked my wand deep in my sleeve and walked to the door, "Let's go."

"Whoa, someone had a confidence boost in the last half an hour! Where did that come from?" Tonks asked looking me up and down.

"Well, its thanks to you Tonks," I said as I opened my door and walked out.

"And what did I do?" she asked as she followed me out, closing it behind her.

"You pointed out the effect of my outfit will have on Sirius."

"Indeed I did." Tonks grinned as she gestured for me to go ahead of her, "Well, go on. This is your night after all!" I bit my lip, a measure of my nervousness returning as I realised what I was doing and how I planned to act with Sirius. I took a step forward before stopping and turning around.

"Do you really think I can do this?" I asked tentatively.

"Vanessa!" Tonks exclaimed half amused half exasperated. "Where did all that courage go?"

"It ran away upon glimpsing the crowd of people down there." I replied sheepishly. Tonks sighed as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright, Vanessa. Just remember that you look good and be safe in the knowledge that Sirius wants you." I shot her a sceptical glance,

"And just how can you be sure of that?"

"Trust me, I know. You will know as well when you see his reaction to the way you look." I allowed a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now come on!" she cried giving me a little push, forcing me to descend the stairs. I took a deep breath, composing myself as I stepped off the stairs into the entrance hall. "Come on!" she urged again when I paused at the kitchen door. I sighed as pushed open the door, all eyes turned to me as I stepped in.

"Happy Birthday Vanessa!" they all shouted in unison. _Everyone is here_, I noted as I looked around,_ even Professor Snape! _Suddenly I was bombarded by two people who wrapped their arms tightly around me.

"We still haven't finished with you, Vanessa." Fred and George whispered as one. "We still have at least one more prank up our sleeves." I pulled back so I could look at their faces, alarm evident in my eyes.

"Please don't embarrass me here, you can do anything just don't embarrass me here in front of-" I broke off, blushing slightly having almost said Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, Sirius we know." They grinned, the shock on my face telling them they guessed it right. "We are you're best friends, we don't want to humiliate you."

"Okay, alright! Give the lady some room! I need to speak with her!" Arthur Weasley shouted across the room as he fought through the clusters of people to get to me. I grinned as I stepped out of the twins embrace and walked towards him. I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Arthur since I had been here, he was always much to busy with work and Order business. When he reached me, he placed his hand on my shoulder gently steering me into the kitchen where it was quiet.

"First off, Vanessa, Happy Birthday." He smiled warmly at me as he clasped my shoulder.

"Thankyou, Arthur." I replied happily.

"Now, Molly didn't want to tell you this today as so not to ruin your night but I thought it was something that best not wait until tomorrow." My eyes widened as I thought of what it could possibly be, fear filling me as I remembered that my parents would pass on any news to Arthur to relay to me.

"Are my parents alright?" I asked hastily. "They haven't been caught have they?" Arthur shook his head quickly.

"No! No, nothing like that! For the time being your parents are perfectly safe. They just asked me to relay that you father was injured in a battle the other week but he has recovered now. They just wanted you to be kept informed and not to worry because they are alright." I sighed deeply, glad that they were alright.

"Thankyou, Arthur, that's great news. I haven't had much time to sit and worry lately so I guess that's a good thing." Arthur nodded before grinning slyly at me.

"Sirius has been occupying much of your attention I dare say." He winked before laughing lightly.

"Hey! That's not fair! Who told you that I like him?" I snapped, more worried that somehow this news might have reached Sirius' ears. He held up his hands bracingly.

"No one told me. It's not too hard to figure it out though. Sirius is being very thick-headed if he hasn't noticed it. If what Remus says about him is anything to go off then yes, thick-headed he is indeed."

"What had Remus been saying?" I demanded, hoping to elaborate on the information that Tonks had given me. "Tell me!" He shook his finger in front of my face.

"Sorry Vanessa, I can't tell you that. You have to discover it for yourself." He replied still grinning, "Come now, lets go back to the party."

"Alright." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest very much in the manner of a small child throwing a tantrum. "Since you aren't going to tell me anything."

"That's right, Vanessa." Arthur responded patting my shoulder as he followed me back out into the main room where everyone was gathered.

I walked through the people crowded in the small room looking for Sirius, I had to apologise to him for falling asleep; I felt like a fool. Despite what both Tonks and Arthur have said, I still find it very hard to believe Sirius would say anything like that, let alone about me. After ten minutes of searching I gave up, sitting heavily in one of the chairs at the table. I took a cup, which was neatly stacked on the table and filled it with the delicious fruit punch Molly had made for me. As I sat there sipping my cup I spied a quick movement near the door as someone slipped in and dashed into the kitchen. I stood up and followed them into the kitchen, eager to see what was going on. I drank the last sip of my drink as I opened the kitchen door, which was good thing because the next moment it fell from my hands to the floor, bouncing slightly before coming to a rest.

"Sirius?" I said incredulously, the man who had slipped into the kitchen stood slightly hunched as he looked around the kitchen, "What on earth are you doing? I have been looking everywhere for you?" I took a step forward, desperately trying to remember Tonks' assurances that he wanted me. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Uh-Vanessa! I didn't see you there! I didn't expect to bump into you here...alone." he sounded incredibly nervous, something which confused me greatly.

"Well this is my party isn't it? I'm sure you were bound to find me somewhere." I replied with a grin.

"Merlin…" he mumbled under his breath as he ran his hands through his hair. Sirius had just spent the last half hour being prepped up by Remus to come to talk to me and now he found he could barely speak two words. _I have to get out of here! _ He thought to himself, _before I embarrass the both of us when she says no!_

"Are you alright, Sirius?" I asked concernedly as I stepped forward, placing my hand on his arm. "You look flustered."

"I can't talk to you right now!" he said quickly, his face deeply flushed, "Happy Birthday, though." And with that he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my cheek and dashed out of the room, leaving me alone and utterly confused by his behaviour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Sirius!" Remus hissed as he grabbed his friend as he ran past. "Did you tell her? Please don't say she said-"

"No!" he interrupted, "She hasn't said anything." He looked down dejectedly.

"Why?" Remus asked, genuinely curious. _The Vanessa I know would have said yes in an instant I'm sure of that! That's what Nymphadora says anyway…_ he thought worried for the both of us.

"Because I didn't tell her." Remus stared at him for a full minute before hitting him around the head with his wand.

"Why, Sirius! We had you all ready for it!"

"She caught me off guard, that's why! I ran into the kitchen to get some water before I went out to find her and there she was standing behind me, saying she had been looking for me! _Looking for me, _Remus! She _wanted_ to know where I had been. I couldn't believe that she really would have worried that much, seeing as it is her birthday and all. I'm sure she had much better things to be doing and all that-"

"Sirius!" Remus shouted over the incessant talk of his best friend, "You're babbling." He stopped and blushed again.

"Right, I suppose I am." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I can't tell her, Remus! I don't want to hear her say no…" He slumped against the wall and slid down until he was seated on the carpet of the entrance hall.

"She won't-"

"How do you know that, Remus? You don't, so don't say anything! Just because it worked out alright for you doesn't mean it will for me." Sirius buried his face in his hands. Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but you can't give up just yet alright?" he said comfortingly as he knelt down beside him.

"Yeah, whatever, I think I might head off to bed actually. Tell Vanessa I'm sorry." And with that he stood up and trudged up the stairs. Remus had never seen his friend look more miserable than he did right now. He then turned and walked back through the door, back to the party.

I slowly turned around, still somewhat in shock from what just occurred_ did Sirius just run away from me?_ I had never seen him that scared before and it worried me as to what was the problem. I shook my head of those thoughts and made my way back out into the party after realising since it began I had spent more time in here than out there talking with people. _I am so glad I talked Molly out of a birthday cake, I don't think I would have had my heart in it and that just would have hurt her feelings,_ I thought, thankful I had something going for me at the moment. I scanned the small crowd looking for someone to talk to when my eyes stopped on Fred and George who were sitting in the corner huddled over something whispering together and laughing every few minutes. I narrowed my eyes at them and started to make my way towards them when my path was blocked by none other than Remus:

"Hello, Vanessa! Happy Birthday! Are you having a good night?" he asked politely as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, thankyou Remus. Though Sirius is troubling me…." I trailed off, shaking my head, cursing myself for bringing this up with his best friend of all people.

"What? What is it Vanessa?" Remus pressed, knowing full well what I was going to talk about. _You'll see Sirius; I'll prove to you that she wants you just as much as you want her._ Remus thought smugly.

"Don't worry, Remus, I'm sorry I brought it up." I turned my head away, even more embarrassed now that I had Remus worried.

"You can talk to me, after all I know Sirius best, and perhaps I can help?" he offered as he smiled at me kindly. After a few moments, I gave in as I then proceeded to explain everything that had transpired in the kitchen. To my surprise Remus just laughed.

"I'm sorry, Remus?" I asked confusedly, I didn't see what was so funny.

"Pardon me, Vanessa. Its just that is very like Sirius to act like that when he is nervous about something. That's all." I grabbed onto his sleeve.

"What has he got to be nervous about? Tell me!" Remus smiled warmly at me as he took in my reaction. _She's got it for him bad…_ he thought wryly,_ If only Sirius would believe that._

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that he moved away walking over to where Tonks stood, greeting her with a kiss on the lips. I sighed as I watched them, _If only they were us…_ I thought morosely as I turned around and walked over to Kingsley Shaklebolt and started to talk to him, completely missing the nod Remus directed to the twins who grinned evilly and made their way out of the room quietly and ran up stairs.

"Mr Shaklebolt, how are you today?" I greeted as I walked up to him.

"Ah, Vanessa! Please do call me Kingsley." He held out his hand for me to shake. "Happy Birthday to you as well."

"Thankyou, Kingsley." I bit my lip as I opened my mouth to speak, stopping myself from asking him about my parents. It didn't seem the right thing to ask now. However Kingsley looked at me, smiling warmly.

"You parents are fine, Vanessa. You mustn't worry too much about them. They are very capable Aurors and will be able to look after themselves just fine."

"Thankyou, Kingsley," I smiled at the tall man before turning to Molly who stood near by.

"Molly," I whispered to get her attention.

"Yes, dear?" she replied instantly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Molly, just fine. I was thinking I might head off to bed. I am feeling very tired today, must be all this worry about my parents." I smiled wryly at her, not willing to add that Sirius played a big part in wearing me out. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Oh! I told Arthur not to tell you today! He should have waited!" Molly fretted as she looked around the room for her husband, ready to get angry at him.

"No! Its not that, I'm glad he told me now. I can handle it. I'm just glad they are alright." She visibly relaxed after that, she always worried about everyone all the time one of the many things I loved about her.

"Vanessa's heading off now, poor dear is tired she has had a very trying day indeed," Molly called out over the general hubbub of the crowd which silenced immediately.

"Goodnight Vanessa!" A few in the corner shouted.

"Happy Birthday!" Remus and Tonks coursed loudly while holding onto each other before bursting out laughing. It was clear they were already slightly intoxicated.

"Goodnight everyone, and thankyou for being here!" and with that I walked out of the room and into the deserted hall and made my way up the stairs. Once I was on the landing I sighed deeply,_ I 'm glad that's over_ I thought, relieved I didn't have to hang around them anymore, I was too distracted by Sirius' behaviour. I slowed down as I passed his room,

_I wonder if he is alright…._ I sighed once again and went into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. Without a further thought I quickly got changed, hanging my dress up carefully and slipped into bed. I closed my eyes contentedly not hearing the sniggering outside my room as two pairs of feet ran past and down the stairs.

After half an hour of laying there and not being able to sleep, I heard a soft fluttering the corner of my room. I froze, despising the possibility of it being an insect of any kind. I sat up in bed wand in hand, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Lumos!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the wall. My worst nightmares had suddenly come to life. Moths! Hundreds of them sitting on my wall and ceiling! I screamed as I scrambled to get out of bed, only to find I was trapped in the sheets. I tumbled to the floor, dropping my wand which rolled under the bed. I didn't even realise this and in my panic I thrust open the door and ran out into the hall. I then dashed blindly down the hall to the room furthest away from mine and pushed the door open, slamming it shut and leaning against it breathing heavily.

"Thank Merlin I got out of there…" I murmured to myself, I leant my head back against the door and opened my eyes. My heart almost stopped when I was looking at a half dressed Sirius sitting on his bed reading. He now sat there staring at me with his jaw slack.

"Sirius!" I almost screamed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think-" I turned and made to open the door,

"Wait!" he finally spoke up, "Its alright! Come sit here." He gestured to the edge of his bed, where I tentatively sat. "Now what's wrong? You look like you had the life scared out of you." I looked at him curiously.

"I could say the same of you from before." I remarked with a raised eyebrow, forgetting in that moment my fear of the moths. He blushed deeply.

"We're not talking about me at the moment are we?" he smoothly countered, "Now what got you so worked up?" I reached out and clutched his arm tightly.

"There is something in my room-" I broke off, shaking with fear. Instantly Sirius sprang up, wand in hand.

"I'll help you get rid of whatever is in there!" He paced to the door before stopping and turning around. "What exactly is in there, Vanessa?"

"Moths!" I voiced fearfully. To my complete and utter surprise, Sirius quickly ran back to his bed and jumped back on it.

"Sorry, Vanessa, I can't help you there." He explained shaking his head. "There is _no_ way I'm going near a moth!"

"You're scared of them too?" I asked incredulously. "I thought I was the only one!" I threw my arms around him unthinkingly hugging him tightly. After a few moment I realised I was pressing my self against his bare chest and I pulled back quickly only to find Sirius' arms around my waist holding me close. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"You can stay here if you want, I don't mind." He whispered, his dark grey eyes connecting with mine.

"Are you sure?" I found myself replying, instead of running with embarrassment, "You don't mind, because I can't go back to that room tonight."

"Of course, I more than anyone can understand your plight."

"Thankyou…" I whispered, still lost in his eyes.

"I've got plenty of pillows and blankets here." He added. I made to move off the bed to look for them when I found he still had his arm securely around my waist.

"I meant in my bed…" he amended with a grin. My eyes widened in shock.

"What? Sleep in your bed?" I almost squeaked, much to my embarrassment. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? Where else are you going to sleep?"

"I could put some blankets and pillows on the floor and…" he silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"There's enough room in here for the two of us, so you don't have to worry about anything." He whispered as he slid down under the blankets, gesturing for me to do the same. I slipped under the covers nervously.

"Goodnight," I whispered softly to him in the darkness as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Vanessa."

A deep silence filled the room for a few moments before I turned to Sirius to find him lying on his side watching me. Luckily the darkness hid my blush as I spoke.

"Why were you so flustered this evening when I saw you?" I asked curiously. He was silent for so long I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I was trying to get the courage up to tell you something, but you caught me off guard so I chickened out." I could see him grin sheepishly as he spoke. Unconsciously I slid closer to him.

"What were you trying to tell me?" I asked, completely oblivious to what he meant.

"Maybe I should just show you." He replied.

"Show me what-" My sentence was cut off by the urgent press of his lips against mine as he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me closer to him. I sighed happily as he deepened the kiss, the sensation running through me like liquid fire. When we broke apart slowly he ran his hand gently down my face. I could barely believe what had just happened, _Sirius just kissed me!_ He held me flush against his chest as I brought my arms around his back.

"What took you so long?" I breathed as I closed the distance between us and kissed him passionately, all my feelings and tension from the last few months imbued in his kiss. Sirius grinned against my lips as he returned the kiss just as fervently.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered reverently as he slowly broke apart, interspersing each word with a trail of kisses down my jaw. I dug my nails into his back as his ministrations led him to a particular sensitive spot on my neck.

"You know, I do believe we owe Fred and George." I managed to say before Sirius captured my lips with his again. "Their pranks helped us come along away, we can't deny that." I continued, breathing heavily, still drawn up in the incredible feel of it all.

"We do indeed." He concurred as he looked into my eyes lovingly, brushing my hair from my face.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." I whispered half to myself as I ran my hand down his face placing my palm on his chest, where I felt this heart beating frantically. He grinned as wrapped his arms tighter around me pulling me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday." I laughed out loud as he buried his face in my neck. This was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me and Fred and George were possibly two of the best friends I could ever hope to have.


End file.
